


So, This is Love?

by cloudedpoetry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Maybe canon divergence?, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Some angst, Starts After Chapter 20 of Blue Lions Route, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedpoetry/pseuds/cloudedpoetry
Summary: With the final battle approaching, Dimitri and Byleth’s Friends are done with the two dancing around their feelings for one another. Questions are had and misunderstandings are afoot. Will the two come to the proper conclusion on their feelings by watching those around them and with a push in the right direction?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Maybe More? Will Tag any that come up!, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to my first fic in the Three Houses fandom! I fell in love with Three Houses and the Dimileth pairing so decided to try my hand at a fic about them. This is my first fic in forever so please be kind. I apologize if anything seems OOC, I am still new at this whole writing thing. I am doing this 100% for fun so please no critiques. I just wanna share my love for this pairing and the game I love so much :) Thank you to everyone who decides to give this a read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of this little Dimileth fic! Just some what I believe it would be considered world building or character building in the chapter? I have been having a lot of fun working on this little project so please enjoy!

Chapter One

The early afternoon sun streamed through the large windows of the war room. Dimitri sighed, leaning back and rested his head on his now discarded cloak. The letter he had been reading now discarded on the table. Ever since returning from Fort Merceus, his days were filled with nothing but battle plans, reports and letters. And today seemed to be no exception. 

This morning his plan was to partake of breakfast with the Professor in the dining hall before settling down to work. A much needed moment of good company and reprieve before diving back into the hours of reports and letters he had to skim thought. Yet, those plans had been interrupted by what Gustave considered to be urgent reports from Fhirdiad that Dimitri had to look over immediately. 

Byleth stayed behind looking over the battle plans left on the board as she waited for Dimitri to look over the reports. She said she didn’t mind waiting for him and could use a few quiet moments to double check their battle plans for Enbarr. After opening the first report, Dimitri knew that it would take more than a few moments to get through the ones Gustave had left before he departed to start his day. 

He urged Byleth to head to breakfast without him so she could at least have breakfast with a few of their friends before starting her day. She said she would be happy to wait but he insisted she headed off without him. Dimitri really did not want to keep her any longer knowing her waiting could make her late for her own duties. Dimitri noticed that Byleth tended to dote on him, something he believed he didn’t deserve. 

After a few moments of conversation, she reluctantly agreed to head down to breakfast. A sullen look on her face as she headed to the door. She stopped for a moment in front of the door looking back at him. Make sure you eat and take breaks she told him a slight worry to her voice. He reassured her that he would which made her offer him a smile. A sad smile that made his chest tighten as he watched her walk through the door. 

How he wanted to go have breakfast with her but knew he had to attend to his duties here. He had ignored his responsibilities to the people of Faerghus for long enough. So here he still sat in the early afternoon sun glancing down at the pile of reports and letters that only seemed to grow each time Gustave entered and exited the room. Dimitri wasn’t even sure where Gustave had found all the various documents and letters that now sat in front of him. He hoped the pile didn’t grow any taller after Gustave got out of his noon meeting with Seteth. 

Dimitri slowly moved his gaze across the table where Dedue sat quietly working on what looked to be a piece of cloth. He had come to join him mid-morning with a tray of food that Dimitri barely touched after being a bit sullen himself after basically standing up Byleth. 

He watched the motions of his hand as he led a needle with colorful thread through the fabric. There was something soothing about watching the repeating motion. Dedue glanced up at Dimitri before stopping and setting down the fabric. 

“Is there anything you need assistance with, Your Highness?” Dimitri let out a small sigh as he looked back to the letters. 

“No, my friend. Just taking a moment” He glanced at the letter he had been reading. These types of letters left a bad taste in his mouth. 

The contents of the letter were just lords scrambling to declare their loyalty to the kingdom and their soon to be king after falling in line so easily with the empire. Some of the same lords writing him now swearing undying loyalty were the same one that damned him to execution just five years prior. 

Yet, he understood the importance of their loyalty in winning the war so he paid attention to each letter and tried to give a proper reply to each. Trying his best to not be swayed by the voices of the dead calling for him to execute them instead. Every letter he read the voices got louder as they called for their revenge insisting all of the defected lords had something to do with the tragedy. 

“If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask'' Dimitri nodded in reply as he watched Dedue pick the fabric up and begin his work again. He watched Dedue weave the colorful thread through the fabric, hoping that distracting himself with the motions would quiet the dead’s screams. It looked to be such delicate work, something Dimitri himself wasn’t capable of.

“May I ask you what you are working on?” Dimitri leaned forward now resting his face on his hand, trying to busy his mind. The screams of the dead slowly quieted as his focus moved away from them. He was trying his best to find ways to silence their calls. With each passing day and with the help of those dear to him, he was finding ways to quiet the dead. But he suspected that they might never fully go away. 

“It is a handkerchief” Dimitri hummed at the reply as Dedue looked down at it. 

“I have never notice you carry a handkerchief before” Dedue stiffened at the comment before looking up at Dimitri for a moment then back down at the fabric with a very small smile. 

“It is not for me. Mercades said she lost her handkerchief in one of the recent battles so I am making her a new one to repay her for all her kindness. She has always been very kind to the both of us. An especially kind to me since my return” Dimitri blinked rapidly for a moment before looking at the piece of fabric then to Dedue. A light rosy hue covered Dedue’s cheeks. 

“I am sure she will appreciate the gesture” his voice held warmth to it as he softly smiled at his friend. Dedue looked down observing his work, a look of approval slowly spreading over his face. 

Dimitri would encourage his friend in his romantic endeavors since Dedue deserved happiness even now with the war raging around them. And hopefully that happiness would continue once the war was over and peace had settled in Foldan. 

He looked back down to the letters for a moment sadly before picking the one he was reading back up. When did this happen he wondered. He had been so lost in his revenge he missed one of his dearest friends falling in love. It made him wonder how much he had truly missed when he was lost in his madness. 

After returning from Fhirdiad, Dimitri had become more observant of his friends. He noticed Dedue was disappearing from his side for long periods of time which was a bit unusual. One night on one of his walks with Byleth, he noticed Dedue and Mercedes out for a sunset stroll in the garden. Mercedes with a shawl decorated with a Duscar inspired pattern draped over her shoulders. They both looked so happy to be with one another. Byeth had commented on how they made a lovely couple, her gaze wistful. As Dimitri stood by her side watching the couple walk arm in arm he couldn’t help but agree. After that night, he saw them together more often always looking so happy to be with one another.

Dedue and Mercedes were not their only friends forging a deep connection. Many of their friends were forging deep connections. He began to notice who spent time with who and what they did with that time. Blushing cheeks, soft conversations, small touches, stolen kisses and passionate moments, he had seen them all as he lurked around the monastery at various times of day. It reminded him of the whirlwind romance novels that his classmates would talk about during his academy days. 

He could see the appeal of those novels now. Two comrades in arms finding each other and falling madly in love during the madness and bloodshed of war. Someone to stand beside you in the most difficult of times, to protect you, comfort you and someone to just have your best intentions at heart. He was in no way a romantic but could see where having someone always by your side could be a comfort. 

Dimitri just stared at the letter for a moment before setting it down for the final time. He looked at Dedue as he stood, finally noticing how late it had gotten. Dedue looked up at him stopping his sewing motions. A look of inquiry on his face. 

“I believe it is time for a break” Dimitri grabbed his cloak off the chair before draping it over his shoulders then going over to the window and looking out. 

The breeze from the open window ruffled his hair slightly and felt rather refreshing. He looked down towards the gardens, that is where he noticed the Professor sitting with Mercedes having tea. He shook his head for a moment correcting himself at his slip. Byleth, he corrected remembering her cross expression each time he used her old title. He found it odd that he was the only one she would correct about her name. In a way, it was a bit comical. He insisted on calling her professor much like Dedue insisted on calling him Your Highness. 

Dimitri watched the two ladies as they talked over tea with a smile. It looked as if Mercedes was teasing about something from the slight blush on Byleth’s face. Byleth then said something to Mercedes which made her look away and turn red. This made Byleth laugh, making her look absolutely radiant in the sunlight. Dimitri couldn’t help but stare. She was even more mesmerizing these days then when he was back at the academy. 

He wanted nothing more than to be enjoying a cup of tea with her in the quiet solitude of her quarters this evening especially after this morning. But tonight was not the night for their weekly evening tea. He was sure if he asked her, she would gladly take evening tea with him but he didn’t want to pull her away from her other duties around the monastery. He felt it selfish to ask for her attention even if he desired it. 

He was sure she would drop everything to have tea and a chat with any of her former students if asked. It was something he found endearing about her. She cared so much for everyone around her. He knew there were nights she sat up which each of them as images from the war haunted their dreams. He couldn’t even count how many nights she had wandered the monastery grounds with him until ungodly hours of the morning. Even as exhausted as she was at times, she continued to care for all of those around her which Dimitri has great respect for.

He smiled softly as he watched the conversation continue. He was happy to just see Byleth looking so happy and content after everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

“I believe lunch is still being served in the dining hall. You should go have something to eat, Your Highness” Dedue’s footstep broke Dimitri out of his trance of watching the two women converse. He looked away feeling a slight warmth to his cheeks since he had been caught staring which could be seen as rather impolite,

“Are you unwell?” Dedue asked with a slightly worried expression noticing the slight red hue on Dimitri’s cheeks. 

“Do not worry, my friend. I feel just fine. Now, let us go to lunch” Dimitri began to walk towards the door to head out of the room. Dedue followed behind, stopping at the window and looking out. When he noticed the scene in the garden, a small knowing smile crossed his face. His highness was just fine after all. 

Dedue was no stranger when it came to knowing about his Highness’s affections towards the Professor even though the king to be wouldn't admit to them. He hoped that someday his Highness would give himself a chance at happiness with the Professor just as he did with Mercedes. 

“Shall We?” Dimitri looked back at Dedue noticing he had stopped and was looking out the window with a smile. Dimitri gazed at his friend for a moment thinking he was watching Mercedes. He wished nothing but happiness for them both. Dedue then closed the window and moved to follow Dimitri. 

“Of Course, Your Highness” Dedue followed Dimitri out the door to head to the dining hall. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we are off to the dining hall for a but more world/character building...I am really enjoying the process of building everything up! I should have the next chapter out here soon. Just have to add to it now and edit it then it will be up for all to enjoy. Thank you so much for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out the first chapter! On we go to the dining hall where a bit more world/character building takes place. Please enjoy <3

Chapter Two

The dining hall was rather lively this afternoon. Many of their friends filled the dining tables, some partaking of lunch while others seemed to be enthralled in various conversations. Dimitri scanned the dining looking for Byleth at one of the tables. He hoped to find her partaking of lunch so he could make up for this morning but she was nowhere to be found. How he missed getting to enjoy meals with her since it had been awhile since they really enjoyed a meal together.

He decided to grab a light lunch from one of the cooks who still seemed to be a bit uneasy with his presence. He tried his best to thank her with an easy smile but the woman just turned and busied herself with more meal prep. Dimitri scanned the tables around him and was waved over by Ingrid who was sitting with Ashe and a few others. It looked like her and Ashe had been talking about a novel they were both enjoying if the books strung about the table were any indication. Dimitri made his way over to the table with Dedue following close behind. 

“It is good to see you in the dining hall partaking of a meal, Your Highness” Ingrid smiled at him as he sat down across from her. 

Ashe turned to face him as well and smiled in greeting. Dimitri glaced down the table. Felix and Sylvain sat a bit away. They looked to be playing a board game of sorts and Felix looked to be absolutely detesting it. But it is interesting to even see Felix partaking in such things. Dimitri was unsure how Sylvian had pulled the swordsman away from the training grounds he seemed to live at to partake in a board game. By them sat Annette who seemed to be pouring over a magic book while stopping to watch the game in progress. She would comment things to Felix and he would just huff at her. Seemingly annoyed by her help when it came to matters regarding the board game. 

The final occupants of the table were Ignatz and Flayn. Ignatz sat with a sketchpad on the table as Flayn sat pointing at it as she was explaining something to him. Ignatz would blush lightly when Flayn would smile at him as if she is giving a compliment. He soon picked up the sketchpad with a new determination and began to work on whatever he was drawing. Flayn watched him with a face of absolute delight. 

“It is good to see everyone enjoying themselves” Dimitri commented, enjoying the normalcy of it all. It reminded him of the far simpler and happy days at the academy. He let out a small content sigh before looking down at his lunch. A light soup with some bread, he found that his stomach still did not tolerate much after not eating regularly for so long.

“You should come join us for meals more often. I am sure it would lift everyone’s spirits to have you around” Ashe commented as he set his book down on the table. Dedue looked at the book with a bit of interest before beginning his own meal. 

“I am not so sure about that” He glanced around the dining room where a few people stared at him and looked to be uncomfortable with his presence. Dimitri understood their discomfort, he wasn’t the nicest person to deal with when he was lost in madness. He would have to work hard from now on to make those around him comfortable with him again

“Don’t say things like that. I am sure people are glad to see you out and about again. I know I am” Ingrid gave him a reassuring smile before turning to greet Dedue. That small action made Dimitri smile. He was glad they grew to be close friends. 

Ashe watched the two for a moment before turning to greet Dedue. The two were fast to dive into a conversation about Ducar cooking and which recipe Ashe wanted to try next.

“I think we should try to make dessert of some kind. We have cooked many savory foods but never any sweets and I am sure everyone would love to try some over tea, '' Ashe said excitedly and Dedue looked thoughtful. 

“Duscar doesn’t have many conventional sweets and most of the ingredients are hard to come by” Dedue commented as he took a bit of his food. Ashe looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. 

“I think that is part of the fun of our cooking lessons is trying something different than what we are used to here. As for ingredients, me and the professor are going to the marketplace later this evening. We can always see if Anna can get the ingredient for us. Just make me a list and I will make sure we can get them” Ashe sounded determined as he spoke. 

“A sweet for tea sounds like something rather interesting. Count me in for the tasting” Ingrid said with an enthusiastic smile. Ingrid had come to enjoy the various recipes Ashe and Dedue prepare from Duscar. She always looked forward to a good meal and loved to discover new foods. Dimitri watched the exchange with a smile. It warmed his heart to see everyone interact with Dedue and his culture so kindly. 

“Would you like to join us, You Highness? The food is always delicious and the company is always great” Ashe looked hopeful at Dimitri as he ate some of his soup. Dimitri looked thoughtful for a moment. He thought it might be a waste for him to partake since he really couldn’t taste anything. 

“You should really come and enjoy, Your Highness. It is really nice to get everyone together for good food and a chat. I believe these meals bolster comradery and to have you present would be a nice change” Ingrid joined in with Ashe. Dedue looked at Dimitri for a moment. 

“The Professor is always present for these meals” Dedue’s words seemed to be the ones that peaked Dimitri’s interest. A chance to encourage acceptance of Dedue and his duscar customs along with spending time with his friends and Byleth did sound like a wonderfully tempting idea if he could get away. 

“If I can get away from my duties I will join you” His answer seemed to make everyone rather happy with the way they all smiled at him. With that Ashe retrieved a piece of paper so he could get a list of ingredients that Dedue needed ordered from Anna to make this new sweet. Ingrid soon joined the conversation with ideas for other items they may need for this small get together. Dimitri watched all three of them trade ideas freely in a joyful and lively conversation. He felt content just listening to the conversation while eating his lunch. 

After a few moments, the list was made and Ashe let Dedue return to his lunch then he returned to his book. Dimitri glaced at the book for a moment noticing he was not familiar with the title of the novel.

“Ashe, may I ask what you are reading?” Ashe peeked up from the book with a smile looking to Ingrid them back to Dimitri. Ingrid handed Dimitri her copy of the book which he took with a thank you. 

“I was looking for more stories with female knights for Ingrid then I found this one called The King’s Knight. It is a tale about two childhood friends, one becomes the king and the other his liege. It is full of alot of heroic quests and adventures but also some political inturge. There is even a really great romance plot line.” Ashe exclaimed excitedly. 

“I don’t really care for romantic plot lines much but this one is actually interesting. The dynamic between the two lovers is quite good” Ingrid added after Ashe spoke. Dimitri opened the book flipping through a few pages as the two spoke. Dedue looked at the book for a moment. 

“Mercedes has said this book is quite good” Dimitri nodded as he closed the book and went to hand it back to Ingrid. Ingrid shook her head.

“Why don’t you give it a read, Your Highness. I think you might enjoy it. I already have another copy of the book so please take that one” Ingrid pushed the book back at him softly. 

“Thank you, Ingrid. I will give it a read” He set the book down gently on the table. He had to admit reading was one of his pastimes that didn’t seem to change with the passage of time.

“If you need any recommendations for books please do not hesitate to ask, Your Highness” Ashe offered as he returned to reading his book. 

“Thank you Ashe. I will keep your offer in mind” At that moment, a commotion broke them out of their conversation. Felix was standing up in front of Sylvian looking rather upset. 

“This is a waste of time, I should be training” He scoffed as he stared at the game board. Sylvian leaned back in his chair so he could look up at Felix. 

“Oh, come on Fe. One more game, you almost had me that time” Sylvian had an easy smile on his face as it seemed Felix's irritation just grew. Felix glared at Sylvian, a light blush on his face.

“Don’t call me Fe” He growled as Sylvian laughed at the blushing man before him. That made Annette look up from her book with a giggle. Felix turned to now glare at her. 

“I think it is cute he has a nickname for you” She said as she giggled while looking at them. Felix growled at her before turning to leave. 

“I am done with this. Find someone else to play with. I have training to do” Felix began to head towards the door. 

“Don’t be like that, Fe. Come on ”Sylvain got up to follow him out. Dimitri just watched the scene playout as Felix walked by then stopped and looked at Dimitri. 

“Good Afternoon, Felix” Dimitri greeted with a bit of a strained tone. Felix’s eye narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, Sylvian almost running into his back as he came to a stop. 

“Who let the boar into the dining hall?” He scowled at Dimitri, his tone sounding a bit disgusted with Dimitri’s presence. 

“Felix, don’t talk to his Highness like that” Ingrid scolded him as she turned towards Felix and Sylvain. Felix rolled his eyes at Ingrid as Dimitri shook his head. 

“They shouldn’t allow boars like him in the dining hall” Dimitri sighed and he looked down to his food. 

“Ok, that’s enough Fe. Let’s get you to the training grounds. It sounds like you are getting cranky” Sylvain began pushing Felix to the entrance of the dining hall. Felix looked a bit frantic as Sylvian pushed him along. 

“What do you think you are doing!” Felix exclaimed as he looked bewildered back at the red head pushing him away from Dimitri. 

“Getting you out of here before you get yourself in trouble” Sylvain grinned up at him as he stole a glance back at Dimitri. Dimitri stared at them with his mouth slightly open. Ingrid just sat there shaking her head with an exacerbated look on her face, hand rubbing her forehead slightly. 

“If you do not get off me I will end you” Felix said with a slight annoyed growl. They were making a scene and Felix hated it. 

“Oh you wouldn’t end me, Fe. You love me” Sylvain laughed as he spoke then winked up at Felix making him turn red. 

“Sylvian” He growled out in an irritated fashion as they exited the dining hall. 

Dimitri watched the scene blinking in disbelief with his mouth slightly agape. He had just watched Sylvain push Felix out of the dining hall and retain all of his limbs. They had been close since childhood but Dimitri worried about Felix’s stand offish nature at the Academy and now he was letting Sylvain of all people push him out the door. When had they become so close again. He was happy to see the closeness but a part of him felt like he had missed so much of his friend’s lives.

“He really shouldn’t talk to you like that” Ingrid turned to Dimitri with an irritated huff. Dimitri shook his head as he set down his spoon. 

“I understand his dislike of me, Ingrid. I have done his family no favors” Dimitri frowned at the thought of Glenn and Rodrigue. If it wasn’t for him, they still might be here and Felix would have a family. So in his mind Felix’s hate for him was completely justified. And the voices of the dead reminded him of that with every chance he would allow them too. 

“It still doesn’t excuse his behavior” Ingrid said in a matter of fact way. Dimitri sighed for a moment before changing the topic. 

“It seems I have missed much in my madness for revenge. It appears Sylvian and Felix have gotten rather close” Ingrid looked to the door then back to Dimitri. She looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“You know, it has been quite a few months since I had to clean up any of Sylvian’s messes.” she looked thoughtful for a moment. Ashe smiled next to her, buried in the pages of his book. 

“Oddly, I have not heard anything about any messes involving Sylvain from Byleth during our weekly tea” Dimitri watched as Ingrid slowly connected all the pieces in her head. Ashe looked up at her as she now blinked in realization. 

“You don’t think, Felix and Sylvian?” She looked at Ashe then at Dimitri. Dimitri hummed for a moment as he took a bit of his bread. Ashe looked up at her from his book, a slight sparkle in his eye. 

“It sounds just like one of those knight tales, where the two knights that protect the king fall in love. It was such a wonderful tale of heroics and romance.” Ashe said with an almost dreamy sigh. Ingrid looked at him with a smile. 

“It certainly does. Hopefully it has a happy ending just like that book did” She put her hand on the book in front of her. Dimitri couldn’t agree more. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise everything in these chapters should come in to play later in the story. Chapter 3 is written, all I need to do is revise and edit. I believe fluffy feelings are coming next chapter so be ready!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the next chapter! Thanks to everyone checking this fic out, it is a blast to work on. This chapter Dimitri and Sylvain have a little chat. Please enjoy!

Chapter Three

It was early evening when Dimitri decided he couldn’t stand to read another letter. Dedue had left him to his letter reading a few hours ago, heading out to the greenhouse to help Mercedes with the flowers. Dimitri had given him a warm goodbye and told him to take as much time as he needed. He even suggested that maybe Dedue could enjoy dinner with Mercedes tonight since he had so many letters to read which would lead to a late dinner. Dedue had protested for a moment before Dimitri insisted. At Dimitri’s insistence, Dedue agreed and thanked Dimitri for his kindness. Of course, Dimitri was the first to tell him there was no need for thanks since Dedue was a cherished friend. 

After looking through all the important reports, he had once again started on the letters. He had gotten through most of the lord’s letters and written a great deal of replies. He would seek someone to check each of the letters before sealing them and sending them. He had to make sure none of his voices had slipped through in the process of writing. He now looked to the few open letters in front of him. These letters held a different plea in them, a plea he didn’t even feel like entertaining. 

Dimitri had to admit these were not letters he was used to dealing with. For unlike some of his other friends, he had never actually received them. They were all read and entertained by his uncle before the war. Letters from lords with unwed daughters, daughters looking to take advantage of his position and become the next queen are Faerghus and possibly all of Fodlan. 

Dimitri looked at the ceiling of the war room while laying his head on his cloak. He had never really thought about his responsibilities after the war when it came to a queen and an heir. He was currently living one day at a time and only began to consider his own future plans after the war. 

Truth be told he thought he wouldn’t see the end of the war, him dieing while seeking his revenge seemed far more likely than him living until recently. Byleth had been beyond stubborn when it came to him living through the war. She did whatever she could to make sure he didn’t throw his life away carelessly. Now that he could see her actions clearly, her own carelessness worried him a great deal. She would go to great lengths to protect him and everyone she cared for even if it meant risking herself to do so. It was something they would have to speak about since he couldn’t bear it if she didn’t make it to the end of all this. He was then pulled out of thought by the door opening and closing to the war room. When he looked to the door, Sylvian stood in front of the closed door with a smile. 

“Professor told me I would more than likely find you here” Sylvian made his way across the room and settled in the chair across from Dimitri. He looked down at the piles of paperwork in front of him and cringed slightly. 

“Did she now?” he looked at Sylvian slightly amused as he scanned the table of letters in front of him. 

“Of course she did. She tends to always know where you are. I think she keeps a special eye out just for you.” Dimitri shook his head in reply with a small smile. Byleth did have an uncanny way of knowing right where he was at all times. It was because of her watchful eye he was here now and not dead after a one man death march to Enbarr. Sylvian gave a knowing look at his expression before reaching forward and grabbed one of the letters on the table before glancing over it. 

“I do not believe that is the case. I am pretty sure she pays attention to all her friends fairly equally.” Dimitri didn’t want to believe he was more special to her then anyone else. He didn’t deserve that. Sylvian looked up at Dimitri and gave him an odd look but said nothing. 

“I do not envy you, Your Highness” Dimitri looked at the letter and noticed it was one of the marriage proposals.

“To tell you the truth, I am not really sure what to do with them. I haven't even considered..” Dimitri looked away, an uneasy look on his face. Sylvian tossed the letter back on the table with a frown. All these letters were the same, all of them waiting to take advantage of his friend due to his crest and nobility. 

“Well, you could just not reply or reply and tell them off? There is also always telling them that you already have someone in mind. Someone you are super close to maybe?” at that last part Sylvain grinned mischievously. Dimitri thought about the idea for a moment. Telling them off would not be the right choice and even if he did have someone in mind which at present he didn’t, he really couldn’t tell them that either. And not replying to any of the letters just seemed very rude of him. 

“I don’t think any of those are really an option but that aside, you were looking for me?” Sylvain shook his head at Dimitri’s avoidance of the topic. 

“Right! I wanted to apologize for Felix earlier. You know how he can get” Dimitri gave him a look that he didn’t seem convinced that was the topic at hand. Sylvian sighed knowing that his friend wasn’t convinced.

“Alright, you caught me. I wanted to know if you could help me find a ring.” Sylvian looked uneasy as his gaze met Dimitri’s. Dimitri just stared at his friend. A ring, why would Sylvian need a ring. Last time Dimitri knew Sylvian wasn’t one for accessories. So, why would he need a ring? 

“A ring?” Dimitri let it roll off his tongue. Sylvain looked at him nervously.

“With us marching on Enbarr soon, I don’t want any regrets you know? So I want to make a promise to someone but rings and gemstones are hard to come by due to the war...so I figured if you came with me to request the ring..who could say no to the future king of Faerghus ” Sylvain looked up at Dimitri with pleading eyes. Dimitri sighed as he looked at Sylvain.

“This better not be one of your stunts Sylvain” Dimitri warned. Sylvain understood why Dimitri approached this so cautiously. Him, Byleth and Ingrid had cleaned up so many of his messes in the past and pulling a stunt with a ring would be one huge mess. And with the current state of the war one of his messes was not something they needed to be worrying about.

“One hundred percent not a stunt, I promise. I wouldn’t live to tell the tale if this was a stunt” Sylvian was serious as he spoke. Dimitri watched his body language closely and saw none of Sylvian’s lying tells.

“Felix?” Dimitri inquired watching Sylvain smile sheepishly. 

“Yeah, Felix” Sylvain confirmed with a slight nod. 

“When did you two?” Dimitri questioned. 

“When I really think about it, we have been dancing around each other since our days at the academy but it seemed to really take hold the more we fought together during the war. We made it official after our first scuffle with the Imperial Army here after just getting all back together. I was an idiot, got injured and Fe took care of me. From there the rest is history” Sylvain smiled at the memory. Dimitri smiled as he watched Sylvain, he was truly happy that they had found each other. 

“Is this just a promise ring or a formal engagement?” Dimitri inquired glancing up at Sylvian. 

“It will be a formal engagement if he will have me. Before we march on Enbarr, I want him to know I want forever. I want that future to come back too” Sylvain sounded so sure of himself in that moment, Dimitri was almost envious of his conviction. 

“I will help anyway I can,” Dimitri agreed eagerly now with a small smile. Much like with Dedue, if this would lead to happiness for a dear friend he would not hesitate to help. 

“Thank you Your Highness” Sylvain breathed a sigh of relief like he had been holding a breath for a long time. Sylvian grinned wide now before standing up and moving to Dimitri’s side of the table. 

“Now that my engagement problems are settled, we need to fix your love life” Sylvian teased with a smile. Dimitri frowned at the statement. He didn’t really consider the marriage proposals a love life and beside those he didn’t really have a love life. He thought back to his old classmates and their blossoming affections. In his eyes, he didn’t really have anything like that. 

“I am unsure what you are referring too” Dimitri would entertain Sylvian’s statement for a few moments, anything to get him away from those letters. Sylvian leaned on the table by where Dimitri sat with a small hum. 

Sylvian, despite not seeming it, was an observant man. He first noticed something was going on between them when Dimitri was still locked in his madness. Byleth would never be too far away from him for long periods of time. Some night Sylvain would go to the Cathedral to notice her sitting on one of the pews with a book in hand. Every few moments she would look up to check on Dimitri who stood muttering to himself for hours on end. Always there to make sure Dimitri wouldn’t run off to Enbarr alone. She seemed to be ever present on that pew when she wasn’t partaking of her other duties. Always there and watching in case Dimitri needed anything. At first Sylvain couldn’t understand why she dealt with Dimitri’s behavior but the more he watched her, the more he came to an understanding of what was going on. 

As Dimitri started to work on getting a bit better, Sylvain noticed the hours Dimitri and Byleth would spend together. He had seen them at tea in the garden for hours, just talking to each other like nothing else in the world mattered. He would often see them out together for late night strolls when Dimitri’s nightmares became too much, Byleth giving up valuable sleep to walk the grounds early into the morning. Then in battles they were just so in sync with one another much like himself and Felix. Even when Dimitri was lost in his madness, the two seemed to sync up perfectly in battle without even noticing what they were doing. It was incredible to watch. But Most of all he noticed how they looked at one another when the other wasn’t looking. He knew that look of longing when he saw it. 

Sylvain wasn’t the only one who noticed either, everyone in their party had commented on Byleth’s affection toward Dimitri and his affections towards her at some point. He had listened to Felix complain quite often how disgusting it was to watch them dance around one another. Among their other friends it had become a fun betting game, were they actually a couple in secret or both too caught up in their current duties to notice the feelings growing between each other? And now he found himself getting involved, hoping to give his friend a push in the right direction before the end of the war dragged everyone apart. 

  
  


“Your good eye is just as bad at seeing things as your bad eye” Sylvian commented in a joking manner which made Dimitri scowl very slightly. His look of warning made Sylvian laugh.

“Do you remember back at the academy, your little crush on the Professor?” Dimitri paused and stared at Sylvian for a moment. How could he forget such a thing, no one would ever let him forget. Dimitri groaned and looked away. 

“ How could I forget? None of you will let me live it down” Sylvian laughed at Dimitri’s tone as he spoke. It was a tone between a groan and embarrassment. 

“So I have a question for you, how do you feel about the professor now?” Sylvian knew from experience Dimitri could be stubborn and a bit unobservant. He was unsure if that was due to his hyper focus on the tasks ahead or the self loathing tendencies he had after what happened in Duscar. 

Dimitri was silent for the moment as he thought. How did he feel about Byleth? All the feelings he had from his academy days were still there yet they had evolved into something a bit more complex. Sylvain watched him mull it over for a few moments before saying anything. 

“Come now, Your Highness. Let the love master hear it” He pestered slightly as Dimitri looked lost in thought for a few moments.

“Byleth is…” Many things came to mind as he thought of her. She was his comfort, his guidance and the only ally he knew would never falter and never leave his side. Even in his madness she stayed ever steadfast by his side, her hand extended towards him for the moment he was ready to take it. She never walked away and never stopped extending her hand with that soft smile he knew so well. Whether it was on the battlefield or here in the monastery, she had saved him so many times. Byleth was someone so dear to him and he cherished every moment he got with her. Every moment from his days at the academy till now were so special to him. He treasured each and every moment. 

  
  


“She is my guidance when I need it the most and my most trusted ally. Even with the atrocities I have committed she has refused to leave my side instead she stands beside me as an ever present comfort and a protector. She will always be my…” he allowed himself to speak freely for a moment before trailing off and looking away from Sylvain. Calling her a dear and cherished friend didn’t seem to feel right to him, she was more than that to him but what was the proper word. He had never really given it much thought given his current situation

“Sounds like you got it bad” Sylvian remembered listening to Dimitri talk about the Professor during the academy days. In those days, Sylvian would have considered Dimitri to be in puppy love and infatuated with the enigma that was their new professor. But now those feelings have evolved into something completely new. This was nothing like the puppy love Sylvain had seen from him before, this was real affection and love. 

“I am unsure of what you are referring to my friend. Yet, my feelings pertaining to Byleth are unimportant at present when there is a matter we need to attend to for you. I believe the marketplace place is still open and I am sure Anna would be happy to help us acquire what you need” There was an uneasiness in Dimitri’s voice as he stood. Sylvain let out a small sigh, he knew better than to push too hard but at least he had got the wheels in Dimitri’s mind turning. 

“Lead the way, Your Highness” Dimitri moved to open the door and allowed Sylvian to exit first. Before leaving the room, he stole a quick glance at the proposal letters sitting on the table which he would attend to later when his mind was a bit more clear. Thoughts about how he truly thought about Byleth raced through his mind as he exited out of the room. Did his feelings for Byleth compare to that of Dedue and Mercedes or Sylvian and Felix. Was he in love with Byleth? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let’s do some ring shopping next chapter! Also maybe some hijinks ensues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter! We have some ring shopping, some misunderstandings and feelings! Please enjoy <3

Chapter Four

The marketplace was as lively as ever as Dimitri and Sylvian entered chatting about the ring Sylvain wished to acquire.

“So we are looking for a ring for Fe so obviously it has to be something he can train and fight in. Something elegant but not too flashy and absolutely nothing to do with house crests” Sylvain explained to Dimitri as they headed to Anna’s Stall.

“Maybe just a simple silver or golden band then” Dimitri said thoughtfully as he watched Sylvain think about it for a moment. 

“Maybe something a bit more decorative. Maybe some decorative engraving or tiny inlaid stones. I still want it to be nice, I don’t want him to think I cheaped out” Dimitri nodded taking note of each idea Sylvain can come up with. He glanced over at the red head beside him who looked around the marketplace nervously making sure Felix was nowhere around. It was not uncommon to find Felix in the marketplace eyeing a new sword or two at the blacksmith’s. Sylvain breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the Blacksmith’s stall was currently empty.

Slowly they approached Anna’s stall at the front of the market. She stood in front looking rather pleased with herself as she hummed. From how packed the marketplace seemed it looked to have been an excellent sales day. 

“Your highness, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She looked surprised to see him since it was unlike him to be wandering around the market. She then glanced back at Sylvain. 

“And you brought a friend” Her voice sounded slightly annoyed as she glared back at the man in warning. She remembered losing customers due to his overzealous flirting years ago and nothing was worse than losing a customer. 

“You see Anna, we are looking to acquire a ring” Dimitri spoke in a friendly tone as her eyes went wide. He decided to leave out who was buying the ring or who for since he didn’t want anyone to ruin Sylvain’s proposal.  Garreg Mach’s resident playboy getting engaged would start a ton of gossip leading to Sylvain’s surprise getting completely ruined. He was so caught up in helping Sylvian that he didn’t give a thought to how much gossip could start over the future king of  Faerghus looking at rings .

“Then you have come to the right place, your highness! I am sure we have just what you are looking for, for a price of course. These things are a bit harder to come by these days with the war and all” She skipped happily over to her booth where she began pulling out a few trays for the two to look at. Dimitri and Sylvian began browsing through various settings as Anna explained what gemstones and various options she could acquire along with the prices for each. She seemed to be speaking more to Dimitri then Sylvain but the two men would go back and forth as they browsed.

“Do you think this is too much?” Sylvain held up a setting that would fit a small stone and head a good amount of engraving. Dimitri took it from him and looked at it closely before shaking his head. 

“I think the inlaid stone would be a much better idea. This could get caught on something” He handed the ring back to Sylvain who nodded and put that ring down before picking up another. A similar exchange going on for each ring Sylvian picked up and showed to Dimitri. Anna watched the two perplexed for a few moments before getting back to making the sale. 

Not far from where Dimitri and Sylvain were dealing with Anna stood Hilda and Marianne at another merchant stall. Hilda looking for materials to make her accessories and Marianne glanced about at the produce trying to find Dorte a suitable snack. Hilda’s attention was soon grabbed by the sounds of glee coming from Anna’s stall. She turned and watched the scene for a moment and blinked as she noticed it was Dimitri and Sylvain of all people. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Anna pull out what looked to be rings and show them to the two as they conversed. Hilda gasped before grabbing Marianne’s arm gently and pulling her closer to Anna’s stall. Marianne looked taken aback for a moment before noticing Dimitri and Sylvain. Hilda stopped a safe distance away but still close enough to listen. 

“It is not very nice to eavesdrop, Hilda” Marianne said meekly watching Anna show the two men rings with gusto. Hilda glanced back at Marianne. 

“Come on Mari, aren’t you even a little curious about what his highness is up to? He is looking at rings and he and the Professor are awful close don’t ya think?” Hilda said in a matter of fact manner as Dimitri inspected one of the rings before handing it to Sylvian. 

“Eavesdropping is rude, Hilda. And either of them could be browsing. It is wrong to assume” She murmured softly before stealing a glance at the two.

“I doubt Sylvain is looking. He doesn’t seem the type to settle down.” Marianne just shook her head at Hilda’s reply. 

“You don’t really know him well. Maybe the rumors about him aren’t completely true” Marianne murmured quietly now watching the two men talk as they looked. Hilda laughed a bit at Marianne. 

“I doubt that. You remember all the messes the Professor had to clean up at the academy because of him. Besides, what we are doing isn’t really rude. We are just being courteous and waiting for our turn to shop.” She grinned as she watched them go through multiple ring choices. Marianne sighed in defeat before looking towards the steps and seeing the Professor coming down towards the market. She seemed to be in a lively conversation with Ashe as they were going over what looked to be a shopping list. Marianne tugged on Hilda’s sleeve trying to get her attention. Hilda stood muttering a critique of each ring the two looked at. None of these rings were fashionable enough or pretty enough, Dimitri should have come to her when it came to accessories she thought.

“Hilda, I believe there is a small problem,” Marianne said a bit louder than normal to get her attention. Hilda looked to her friend as Marianne pointed to the Professor making her way down the stairs. 

“Oh no, we cannot let the Professor see this. It will ruin the surprise!” Hilda turned away from Anna’s stall and moved quickly so that the professor wouldn’t see Dimitri inspecting what looked to be engagement rings so closely. Marianne sighed as she followed Hilda. 

Byleth looked up as she heard Hilda call to her followed closely by Marianne. Byleth smiled at them as they approached. 

“Good Evening Professor! What brings you to the marketplace on such a busy evening?” Hilda emphasized the word busy as she tried her best to block Byleth’s view of Anna’s stall. Byleth tilted her head in confusion for a moment as Hilda seemed to be moving a bit oddly. Ashe watched Hilda for a moment before trying to glance around her. 

“Good Evening Professor, Ashe. What brings you to the market this evening?” Marianne greated them sheepishly as she blocked Ashe’s view. Byleth looked between the two girls, something was giving her the feeling that this was rather odd. 

“We are heading to see Anna. Ashe and Dedue are working on a new Duscar recipe and we need to put some ingredients on order” Hilda laughed nervously at Byleth for a moment.

“We are making a dessert for a tea party this time. Everyone is invited to come and enjoy. The Professor thinks it will be good for morale before we depart for Enbarr” Ashe looked at the two ladies with a smile. He sounded rather excited when he spoke. 

“Oh is that so? I would avoid the market today, Professor. It is a madhouse down there!” Hilda tried to sound as normal as possible as Byleth raised an eyebrow at her. It didn’t seem any busier than normal to her. 

“I don’t mind if it is a bit lively. It is nice seeing everyone out and about but thank you for your concern” Byleth seemed completely unphased by Hilda’s warning as she went to be on her way.

Hilda moved in front of her once more looking just a tad nervous. 

“You said you were looking for Anna right? I came to the market to get some supplies for making some accessories from her but it seems like she isn’t here today. Odd coincidence huh?” She laughed nervously again as she spoke, trying her best to steer Byleth away from Anna’s stall.

Ashe had now managed to see past Marianne at this point and noticed Dimitri and Sylvain conversing with Anna over what looked to be some sort of jewelry. Marianne looked at Ashe with a soft smile and a finger on her lip. It took a moment before realization dawned on Ashe and his mouth made a small o. 

“Are you feeling alright Hilda? You are acting a bit strange” Byleth looked closer at her, a small expression of worry written on her features. It was rather unusual for Hilda to be concerned about something this much. Ashe looked between Byleth and Hilda for a moment before getting an idea. 

“Hilda is looking a little pale, Professor. Why not take her to see Mercedes to be on the safe side.” Ashe looked over Hilda with a concerned smile as he spoke. A slight feeling of relief washed over Hilda. She might be about to save the surprise after all. Byleth looked to Ashe then back to Hilda. 

“Well now that you say something I do feel a bit under the weather. Maybe so under the weather that I might not be able to go to Enbarr with you. I am much better on the sidelines anyway.” Hilda said a bit dramatically as she fanned herself a bit. She did look a bit unwell and was acting rather odd to Byleth and with the march to Enbarr soon Byleth couldn’t risk anyone getting sick. They needed everyone they possibly could get if they were to take Enbarr with as little bloodshed as possible.

“Observant as always, Ashe. Let me accompany you to see Mercedes, Hilda. I am sure she will get you feeling better in no time” Byleth turned and put her hand on Hilda’s back as she began to lead her towards the infirmary. 

Marianne mouthed a small thank you to Ashe before following the other two women back up the stairs. 

Ashe stood on top of the stairs for a moment watching Anna’s stall with mild curiosity. Whatever Dimitri and Sylvian were doing was something Hilda believed the Professor couldn’t see. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on but he was always happy to help. 

“I think this is the one” Sylvian exclaimed with a smile and he set it in Dimitri’s palm. Dimitri picked the ring setting up gently and inspected it closely with his eye. It was a beautiful silver setting with a thin line of what looked to be a gold down the middle. It had room for two small stones to be set, it was simple, functional yet still beautiful. Dimitri smiled as he handed the setting back to Anna. Anna looked at it for a moment thinking it was a little simple for a king to be. Yet, she did think it was nice of Sylvain to tag along to help with the choices. She had to admit Sylvain looked to be rather excited but who wouldn’t be with the prospect of a royal engagement especially one who knew all the details. 

“So, is that the one?” Dimitri nodded as he looked at Sylvain who was now beaming as he started at the ring in Anna’s hand. 

“It looks to be” Dimitri confirmed smiling over to his friend. Anna smiled wide as she began to total up the purchase with the stones requested for the inlay. 

“How wonderful it will be to have such an engagement to lift the mood around 

here” Anna commented with a smile as she accepted payment for the ring from Sylvian. 

“I am sure it will be a joyous occasion” Dimitri agreed as Anna handed Sylvian back his change. Anna soon explained to them when they could pick up the ring once the stones were inlaid and it seemed to be a few days before the march to Enbarr much to Sylvian’s relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Byleth, Hilda and Marianne arrived at the infirmary Mercedes stood tending to a lovely bouquet of flowers that really brightened the room. Byleth knocked on the open door softly as Mercedes turned from the flowers with a smile. 

“Oh, Professor, What brings you here to the infirmary” Mercedes looked over to the group of ladies, a look of concern written on her face. Byleth slowly helped Hilda to one of the beds and Marianne took a seat at her side. 

“When I ran into Hilda at the market, she said she felt unwell so brought her here so you could take a look” Mercedes nodded as she moved in front of Hilda to examine her. Byleth moved to the side watching Mercedes closely. 

“Can you step outside when I look at the patient professor? Marianne, would you mind staying to assist me?” Mercedes asked sweetly with a soft smile.

“Of Course” Marianne nodded watching as Byleth left the room shutting the door softly behind her. Mercedes turned to Hilda and Marianne with a smile before sitting on the bed next to her. 

“You're not feeling unwell are you Hilda?” Mercedes looked over at her studying her for a moment as Hilda let out a sigh. 

“Not at all. I needed to get the Professor out of the marketplace in a hurry” Mercedes hummed as she stood up and moved back to tending the flowers. Marianne sat quietly watching the two. 

“Why the urgency? It is unlike you to be urgent on things” Mercedes picked up the watercan next to the flowers and began adding a bit of water to them. 

“Well….Me and Marianne were in the market shopping and we noticed Dimitri and Sylvain at Anna’s stall and do you know what they were looking at...rings...engagement rings” Hilda emphasized the last part and Mercedes stared at her setting down the watering can. 

“Maybe Sylvain was looking for a ring for someone. Just because Dimitri is with him doesn’t mean Dimitri is the one looking for the ring” Mercedes commented softly. Hilda shook her head at the comment.

“That is also what I tried to tell her but you know Hilda” Marianne commented softly from her seat next to the bed. 

“No way, Sylvian is too unsettled to be looking for a ring and Dimitri seemed to be really looking at those rings. You don’t really look at rings like that unless you are seriously looking for the one. I think he is getting a ring for the Professor!” She exclaimed excitedly before standing up and joining Mercedes. 

“It isn’t right to jump to such drastic conclusions Hilda” Marianne now joined Mercedes and Hilda. 

“It is hard to ignore they have a very deep connection but I don’t think either of them have really acted on their feelings” Mercedes remembered her and Byleth conversation on the subject earlier and it was clear to her neither of them have made a move as of yet. 

“Maybe Dimitri is going to confess with a proposal. They have already been courting in a way. They have scheduled tea dates and even early morning walks and rides. He is going to be king after the war ends so maybe he has to get right to it.” Mercedes looked pensive at her statement. Hilda did have a point, it did seem like Dimitri was courting Byleth whether he realized it or not and Byleth seemed to be completely willing to allow it to happen.

“That seems a bit…uncharacteristic” Marianne looked away in thought. She and Dimitri had become good friends as of late since she had been tending to the stables. This forwardness seemed a bit out of character for him in her eyes. 

“I do think proposing to the Professor out of the blue seems a bit too direct for Dimitri” Mercedes looked thoughtful as she spoke. Hilda shook her head at the statement. 

“The situation we are in with the war can change people. It can make them more bold, more daring, just think about it Mercedes. People are more likely to give in to their desires when they are thinking about how they could die everyday.” Hilda crossed her arms and she watched Mercedes.

“I am not sure Dimitri” murmured Marianne softly as she looked at Mercedes.

“I think Dimitri might be too focused on the war to really think about these sorts of things. Romance has never really been on his agenda” Mercedes commented softly as she thought to her talks with Dedue. Hilda crossed her arms as she looked at the two. 

“Dimitri has been entertaining a lot of letters in the war room lately. Everytime someone is looking for him he is off responding to letters or reading reports and if I know anything about nobles then some of those have to be marriage proposals. Maybe those got the wheels turning.” Hilda said in a matter a fact manner. 

“I guess having those thrown at you would make you consider your options” Mercedes commented softly thinking of her own situation. Marianne sighed slightly as Hilda grinned at the confirmation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byleth really didn’t mean to eavesdrop on the other’s conversation, she really didn’t. The only reason she listened in was to make sure Hilda was alright but the moment she heard Hilda proclaim that Dimitri had been in the market looking at engagement rings her heart stopped, well it would have if she had a beating heart. Her breath hitched as her thoughts started to over take her and she stopped paying attention to the conversation. Thoughts regarding the ring overtaking her.

Dimitri was looking at rings, not just any rings but engagement rings. Byleth thought back to their last evening tea just a few days prior. Dimitri had said nothing about looking for a ring or getting engaged. He had never even commented on thinking about courting someone which she knew was an important custom among Faerghus nobles. She wrecked her brain and thought back to every moment, every conversation she could recall and nothing came to mind. Everything had seemed to be as fine as it could be. 

“I don’t understand, what could he be up too?” Byleth murmured to herself as she bit her lip. Her and Dimitri confided everything in one another ever since he had come to his senses. Byleth knew as the soon to be King of Faerghus he had certain responsibilities like taking a queen and producing heirs. She thought about their conversations about the hopes for the future which Dimitri admitted he had not allowed himself to think about until recently since he expected to die on his path for revenge. 

Byleth leaned off the wall with a sigh before heading down that hall to take a walk. She was hoping a nice walk in the fresh air would calm her racing mind. Slowly she made her way through the monastery halls looking about. She noticed a few whispers or giggles as she passed people unsure what they were on about. Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of her parents' grave. 

Byleth’s mint eyes scanned the graveyard for anyone else and found the coast clear so she took a seat in front of the grave. Her head resting on her knees as she stared at it. Something caught her eye as her eyes scanned down the grave. Someone had left flowers recently which made her smile, the bright colored blooms blowing in the slight breeze. 

“I wonder what you would say about all this” She spoke to the grave while thinking of her father. Even to this day she still missed him dearly and thought about him almost daily. 

“All of these emotions are so confusing. I will never understand how you dealt with them all” She huffed softly thinking of her father and what advice he might give her. Probably nothing too useful when it came to matters of love she thought to herself. She could imagine him going right up to Dimitri and giving him the talk which made her smile. 

Slowly she pulled her mother’s ring out of a pocket in her cloak. She smiled as she watched the silver and purple gemstones glitter in the sunlight. 

“Someone that I love as much as you loved her” She murmured softly as she stared at the ring. When she first received this ring, she had no understanding of what those words meant but through her connections with her former students, she grew to understand this emotion they called love. 

“Is it wrong to hope our feelings are the same?” As she watched the ring glitter in her hand, a part of her hoped, maybe the ring he was looking for was for her. There was one thing that Byleth knew as she slid the ring back into her pocket is this ring belonged to Dimitri and she hoped that his ring belonged to her. There is nothing she wanted more than to stay by his side for as long as he would have her. 

Byleth looked away from the grave and to the clear sky. What happened if the ring wasn’t for her but for someone else? Her chest ached at the thought. She knew from watching others how much it could hurt if someone didn’t return your affections but she was ready for that as long as she could remain by Dimitri’s side. She would always support him in any way she could. She wished more than anything they could spend the rest of their days together. Whether it be as friends or as lovers, it didn’t matter to her.

“Sothis can take these emotions back. They can be so much trouble” She groaned jokingly while setting her head back on her knees. There were still times even now her emotions confused her or overwhelmed her but her former students; no her friends; were always there offering proper guidance to her. She watched over them and learned from them as they did from her. In return, they had taught her so much she was grateful for. 

They were the first to tease her over her doting over her star student. Even back then she enjoyed Dimitri’s company, how studious he was, how thoughtful and how much he cared. He had a darkness to him at the time but she overlooked it for all the good things. They were the first ones to point out the doting had turned into something more after five years apart as she sat night after night in the cathedral watching and taking care of him through his madness.

As Dimitri began to pull out of his madness, she allowed herself to investigate her feelings more. Byleth began watching the couples around her. Noticing the parallel between her feelings and what she observed. Byleth had even spoken with Mercedes and few others on the matter and they seemed to confirm her feelings. They all seemed completely overjoyed that their Professor had found someone so precious to her. She was unsure of when she had actually fallen in love with Dimitri but one thing was certain, she knew she was in love. And it was such an overwhelming and warm feeling she happened to enjoy very much. 

Yet with the war raging around them and with Dimitri yet to have his revenge she didn’t feel right thrusting her feelings upon him. Byleth would do everything in her power to make sure he had his revenge and would worry about her romantic feelings later. She looked to her parent’s grave before speaking. 

“I think I found him, Father. The one I love as much as you loved Mother. I wish you were here to see” She murmured quietly, closing her eyes to rest for a few moments. All the emotions of the day were overwhelming her and exhausted her.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter, we get some Dimileth alone time and fluff might ensue :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Some actual Dimileth interactions this chapter! Conversations are had and even a little fluff cause I am weak. Also a note, I see them as being very close even before reaching confessed lovers status as you will see in this Chapter. Also I am super sorry if this chapter is a bit of a mess...I got going and let the characters just do what they wanted and this happened. Please Enjoy <3

Chapter Five 

When she awoke it was to the sound of rustling and something warm being slipped over her shoulders. She hummed softly as the comforting warmth enveloped her. Her mint eye’s blinked opened slowly and gazed up at the figure standing next to her. It was a figure she knew so well.

“Have a nice nap, Professor?” Standing next to her stood Dimitri looking down at her with a small smile. 

“Byleth” she corrected, rubbing her eyes slightly annoyed. 

“Yes, Byleth. Sorry for the slip up, old habits are hard to break” He apologized softly as she snuggled into the cloak to get warm. He watched as she smiled in relief, warmth slowly returning to her cold limbs. 

“What time is it?” She asked groggily while looking around noting it seemed to be dusk from the colors in the sky. 

“Last time I checked around 7 in the evening” He commented while looking at the sky himself. The colors of dusk seemed to darken since he had left the war room. He then looked back to Byleth who was staring at the sky. 

“It is a nice evening but I find it a bit chilly to be taking a nap out in the graveyard” Dimitri glanced around the graveyard wondering how long she had been asleep out here. 

“Well, it does make a delightful napping place. Nice and quiet and no one tends to bother you. Wonder if I should let Linhardt know”? She yawned once as she wrapped the cloak tighter around her body. The fur collar brushing against her cheeks softly. The warmth and scent were so comforting to her. Dimitri looked down at her looking so content in his cloak and it made him smile. He had to admit the colors of Faerghus looked lovely on her.

“I am not really sure it is an appropriate napping place” A frown settled on Dimitri’s face as it seemed like he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Dimitri began to glance around as if he was looking for something, Byleth noticed an uneasiness settling in his eyes and posture. Byleth knew he was glancing around looking for the dead that tended to haunt him at random parts of the day. Standing in a graveyard seemed to bring those worries to the forefront of his mind. His eyes seemed to be rather focused as he stared at certain areas, his frown deepening. She frowned slightly as she looked up to him, it was not her intention for him to find her here. 

“Honestly it wasn’t my intention to fall asleep here but I had a lot on my mind. People do not tend to bother someone visiting a grave so I came here to sort out my thoughts” She buried her face in the fur of the cloak, a content hum escaped her. The warmth and scent of the cloak were just so comforting. The moment she spoke Dimitri was pulled away from what he had been staring at and looked down to her with a concerned expression. 

“Maybe a nice cup of tea and some evening company might help ease your mind?” His eyes wandered back to the corner of the graveyard he had been staring at as if he was watching something move closer. Byleth turned looking in the same direction with a slight glare. How she wished she could see them, she would love to give them a stern talking to and drive them away from him. If she had the power to make them disappear she would without a moment’s hesitation but even with her blessing from the goddess this was one thing she couldn’t do. 

“I think you could also do with some tea to ease your mind” She spoke softly as she watched him jump and look down at her. His one eye wide for a moment before he seemed to come back to her. It seemed they had dragged him away for a moment, luckily she was getting better at breaking their hold. 

“Byleth, may I ask you a question?” His voice shuttered a bit as he looked to the headstone in front of him to focus on something beside the ghosts clawing for his attention. 

“Anything” She kept her voice soft and even as to not startle him more than he already was. 

“When you come to seek guidance, do you ever see your father?” Dimitri knew Byleth would come and speak with her father’s grave often and tell it all sorts of things so it made him often wonder if she saw ghosts like himself. Part of him hoped not since ghosts were never kind and never seemed to offer the kind guidance she came here to find. Byleth looked up to him before looking at the grave. 

“I have never seen him. I am not sure I would want to see him, I failed him” She shook her head solemnly and Dimitri looked to the ground for a moment. 

“I am sorry for bringing up something so solemn” He glanced at her to read her expression before glancing away. He knew Byleth would often come to the graveyard to speak with her father when she was troubled so it always made him wonder if she saw him here. And instead of screaming and clawing at her for revenge he offered her solace and an understanding kindness. 

“It is alright Dimitri. You are just trying to gain an understanding of your ghosts through others. It is natural to see if others have similar experiences” She hugged the cloak close to her as she watched him nod slowly. 

“Now then how about that pot of tea” She looked to him with a small smile as she spoke. She was unsure if the ghosts would follow them from the graveyard since they didn’t seem to follow him as much these days. If she could grab his attention for long enough maybe they would retreat for just a little while. 

“Tea does sound nice” He said softly. She glanced up at him for a moment before looking back at the stone. She was still unsure what to do with this mess of feelings inside her but for now they had to take a backseat to everything currently going on. Dimitri held out his hand to her. 

“Shall we?” He asked, watching her softly for a moment before looking to the stairs, Byleth nodded before taking his hand and letting him help her up. Once she was up, she glanced back to the corner he was staring at before looking back to him with a smile. Hopefully for now, whoever was standing in that corner would decide to stay put. 

“I should give this back” She began to remove the cloak much to her dissatisfaction. Dimitri shook his head, his hands coming up to settle it back on her shoulders. 

“Please keep it until we reach your quarters. I cannot have my best tactician catching her death before the final siege on Enbarr” He moved to adjust the cloak so that it was comfortable for her before starting to head up the stairs. Byleth stood back watching him for a moment, a soft smile on her face. 

“Is everything alright?” He stopped walking for a moment and looked back at her smiling at him. Byleth shook her head before continuing up the stairs. She said nothing as she looked at him. There were so many thoughts racing through her mind, just hearing about the ring brought up so many thoughts about what could happen in the future. It unsettled her a great deal and she knew these were all things they had to talk about. Maybe tonight over this unplanned tea would be a good night to ask about the future once again now that Dimitri had time to consider things. It would put her mind at ease to just hear what he considered once the war had come to an end. 

Dimitri smiled back at her as she joined him at his side. When they made it to the top of the stairs, Byleth stopped for a moment looking at her parent’s grave. Everything should be just fine right? She thought as she stared before turning to Dimitri and following him back to her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment they entered Byleth’s quarters, Dimitri began the quick work of lighting all the various candles around the room. This was nowhere near the first time he had been in her quarters. It seemed he spent more time here then his own as they had tea and worked late into the night on negotiations and battle plans. It had gotten so bad to the point where Gustave had said it looked inappropriate and had kindly asked Dimitri to keep tea down to once a week in her quarters and work in the war room rather than there. Dimitri didn’t quite understand since there was no way anything inappropriate was going on but he yielded as to make life easier for Gustave. Byleth began to head for the tea set when Dimitri guided her to a chair instead. 

“Allow Me” Byleth watched him as he pulled out the tea set as gently as he could, setting it on the table before going over to the drawer where he knew she kept her tea leaves. Dimitri looked through the drawer for the tea he was looking for, thankful that Byleth kept each tea in a labeled container. He marveled at the amount of different teas that she had and noticed on the label of each of the teas were also the names of his fellow comrades who enjoyed them. He had always wondered how she remembered what tea everyone prefered, it was further proof to him about how much she cared for everyone. 

Next to a tin of Chamomile labeled with his name he found a container filled with the mint tea that Mercedes told him was her favorite. He picked tin up before glancing back at the chamomile tin noticing there were actually two tins full of the tea but it looked like one was reserved just for him. There was a part of him that felt so much joy that she kept a tin full of his favorite tea just for him. It meant she planned on having tea with him far into the future. 

After pulling the tea out of the drawer, he looked back over at Byleth who was now staring out the window. He watched her closely as she seemed lost in her own thoughts. This worried him since she was never this locked away in thought or this quiet. It really made him wonder what had happened with her today. All he knew is that he wanted to ease her burdens anyway he could. 

After finding the water pitcher, Dimitri got to work on making the tea. The clank from the water pitcher slightly hitting the teapot pulled Byleth from her thoughts. She watched Dimitri go through the motions of making tea with the utmost precision like he did in most things. 

“When did you?” She watched as he gently set the teapot on the table to steep. 

“I asked Mercedes to teach me how to brew your favorite tea. You seem to always make my favorite tea. So I wanted to learn how to brew yours to repay your kindness” Dimitri slid out the chair across from her and took a seat. Byleth looked up at him surprised as the smell of mint filled the air. How she loved the smell of mint tea. 

“Thank you Dimitri” a radiant smile spread over her face. Dimitri couldn’t help but stare, the candle lit room making the smile even more breathtaking then it normally was. He had to admit, her smile was one of his favorite things if not his favorite thing in this whole land.

“Anytime” He smiled back as a warmth spread through his chest. After the day he had, sitting here with Byleth seemed to ease his mind into a place of calm comfort. Byleth looked down at her teacup for a moment before her hands came up to fiddle with it. She glanced up at Dimitri for a moment who was checking the tea. How she would love to have moments like these for the rest of her days since it just felt right. Dimitri looked back up at Byleth who was back to playing with her teacup. 

“You said something was bothering you. I do not mind listening to your burdens” Byleth looked at him with a small smile before setting the cup back down. 

“It seems like the end of the war is so close now” she murmured softly before looking back out at the window. Dimitri watched her stare out at the window before he looked out. The sun had now set under the horizon and the moon now captured the sky. 

“Indeed it is. I will be glad when it is finally over and we can work on bringing a peaceful future to Foldan” Byleth hummed at his response watching the fireflies dance outside of her window. 

“Dimitri, what do you wish for the future? ” She asked softly, still watching out the window. Dimitri turned to look at her noticing how softly she spoke. They had small conversations about this before but at the time he barely spared a thought to the future. Yet after his conversation with Sylvain earlier and reading those letters he gave it a tad bit more thought. 

“It is interesting you mention that. It seems the future will not allow for my indecisiveness” He slowly peeked in the teapot to check the tea before slowly sliding Byleth’s teacup over and pouring her tea. Byleth turned away from the window and watched him as he added two sugar cubes to her tea then slid it back. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, not only did he brew her favorite but he even knew how she enjoyed it. 

“Did something happen today?” She took a sip of her tea letting the warmth ease her. Dimitri looked uncomfortable for a moment before taking a drink of his own tea. The warmth was comforting and the smell was quite lovely even though he couldn’t taste it. Someday he wished that his taste would return so he could truly enjoy the tea.

“Today as I was reading letters from the lords of the kingdoms, I began getting marriage offers. It seems many nobles are eager to offer me their daughters” He set his cup down with a sigh. Byleth looked up at him before taking another sip of her tea before setting the cup down softly. 

“Any of them catch your attention?” She returned to looking out the window to watch the fireflies dance. Part of her didn’t want to know the answer to her question with the earlier events of the day playing in her mind. Part of her knew the moment Gustave found out about the marriage proposal letters that the pressure would begin on Dimitri to accept one would begin. After the war, Foldan would be unstable and one thing that could jeopardize that fragile peace is something happening to Dimitri before he had an heir. Honesty one of the easier problems to remedy when it came to Foldan’s peace. Dimitri watched her demeanor, she was acting quite odd tonight and he was unsure why. 

“Absolutely not. I have no intention of taking any of their offers” He said with complete certainty as she looked at him looking slightly taken aback by the response. Dimitri gave her a slightly perplexed look before feeling the need to ease whatever fear she might have. He figured she was worried about all the work after the war and him getting pulled away to court and marry. 

“After we take Enbarr and Edelgard surrenders to us, there will be much work to do so that a peaceful future can be ensured. I will have no time to waste courting some noble’s daughter. I also have no intention of going into a political marriage just for hiers, the women I chose to marry will be one I care for deeply. I believe a marriage like that will allow the kingdom to prosper” Dimitri looked away as he felt a light blush cover his face. He wanted her to understand that he had no intention of entertaining those letters since he just wasn’t interested. 

“I am glad you are considering your happiness” Byleth sighed in relief. The one thing she wanted the most was his happiness in all things. Dimitri deserved nothing but happiness when this was all over and hearing him willing to seek his happiness over being forced into something he didn't desire eased her mind to a certain extent. 

Yet, this didn’t quite explain why he had been looking at rings in the market. She wondered if she should ask him directly to ease her mind but decided against it knowing that he would bring it up to her when ready. She had given him a chance to speak about it and seeing he didn’t must have meant he wasn’t ready for that conversation with anyone as of yet. Dimitri watched her carefully as she smiled into her teacup and took a sip. 

“Above all else, I just want peace for Foldan and happiness for its people. An happiness for all those close to me” With the last sentence he looked up at Byleth. How he wished for her happiness as much as if not more than anyone elses. Byleth held a soft smile as she watched him. Dimitri smiled back at her before looking at his tea, he was happy to see her smiling again but did notice there was a pang of sadness to it.

“But my consideration of the future doesn’t seem to be the only thing that is troubling you.” Byleth sat her empty teacup down before looking directly at him. She didn’t know how to really word her plight to him but went with the first time that came to mind.

“Everytime I look at the plans for Enbarr, there is a pang in my chest. I worry what will happen when this is all over and when everyone starts to go their separate ways. My father and my friends are all the family I have and when everyone starts to go their separate ways, I believe it will become rather lonely” She traced the rim of her teacup slowly with her finger. She felt a sorrow knowing soon she would lose all her friends to their new lives but most of all she would lose him. The thought of being torn away from Dimitri seemed to be the one that hurt the most. She cared for all her friends but he is the one she had come to love. 

She wrecked her brain in the graveyard, she wanted to wait until the war was through to tell him of her feelings but would there truly be time for all that once the war was done. Once the war was over, herself and Dimitri would come into their new titles as Archbishop and King then the reconstruction would begin in earnest. They would be far too busy to even consider love until the reconstruction efforts began to bear fruit and by then he could slip through her fingers. Byleth was torn on what to do, waiting could mean her losing the person she cares for the most but doing it before Enbarr could complicate things if he did not return her affections putting far too many people at risk if either of them are compromised. 

“Byleth” Dimitri looked at her as she looked sadly at the teacup. His heart ached watching someone he cared for so deeply look so sad. She was confiding in him a fear that he wondered how long she had been keeping it to herself. It seems the end of the war marching towards them brought so many worries to the forefront. Byleth was looking away again, her body now turned away from the table. Dimitri stood up slowly moving to be in front of her. Slowly he kneeled down and looked up at her with a small reassuring smile. He was going to help her just like she helped him so many times.

“No one is going to leave you behind” he slowly reached up and rested his hands on hers which made her look at him.

“And I will not leave you behind. You are far too precious and dear to me. One of my most cherished, my ally through all just like I will always be yours. No matter where the roads may take us after the war is over, you will always be welcome by my side and if you cannot be at mine, I will try to be by yours” His voice was so soft as he spoke trying to abate her fears as she had done for him so many times. Byleth stared down at his hands on hers before looking up to him where he gave her a reassuring smile. She felt herself getting overwhelmed by the rush of warmth in her chest at his actions.

“Dimitri” She said quietly before leaning down and resting her forehead on his. Dimitri closed his eyes just enjoying the closeness of the moment. He found he always enjoyed their moments of closeness which seemed to happen more as of late. 

Byleth didn't know what to make of Dimitri’s declaration, it could mean so many things but she knew what she wanted it to mean. She hoped it meant that he was feeling as she was but maybe it is something she would have to explore since the meaning behind words could be so complicated at times. Soon she felt herself focused on Dimitri who seemed completely content with their current position; everything about him lured her into a sense of ease. Her mind slowed as if it knew she should just enjoy the moment. 

“Have my words quieted your thoughts?” Dimitri seemed to whisper to her as she hummed in response. It seemed she was beginning to nod off even in this slightly uncomfortable position. It honestly made him truly happy she trusted him enough to let her guard down like this. Before long Dimitri had moved them both to sitting on the floor with their backs to her bed. A common position then they were working on battle plans together. Byleth roused for a moment to get more comfortable before resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him with a tired smile as he settled his cloak back around her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry if I seem off tonight, I am just overwhelmed by everything I have felt today and emotions are hard ” She pouted slightly as she closed her eyes slowly and he wrapped his arm around her gently for comfort while resting his head on hers for a moment. She leaned in to him with a content sigh. He knew she was getting rather tired by the way she spoke. She still had not told him what had happened today and what really set off all of her thoughts since he suspected the march to Enbarr was only part of it but he would be there for her whenever she was willing to let him know. 

“Get some rest, it sounds like you had a long day” he hushed softly as she watched her breathing even out slowly. Dimitri took a moment to really look at Byleth. The candlelight dancing off her features making her look angelic as she slept. At that moment, she was the most beautiful thing in his world. He thought of his words to Sylvain and everything she was to him, she was everything to him. And as he stared at her it finally hit him, he really was in love with Byleth. 

“

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Here we go! Both have come to the conclusion that they love one another <3 But that doesn’t mean they stop the dancing. Should have the next chapter up in a few days!


End file.
